


A Shadow's Touch

by Unsung_Knight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family/Friendship - Freeform, Gen, Nara clan - Freeform, smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsung_Knight/pseuds/Unsung_Knight
Summary: What would have happened if a certain Uzumaki made friends with a certain Nara. Someone that had stuck by him, even when times got troublesome. This Nara showed everyone that he is not your typical Nara. Let's see how one Shikamaru Nara helps out his friend without completely breaking his non-troublesome persona.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have an account on Fanfiction.net, which I go by Unsung-Knight or Fanatic24. I decided to post my stories here too, I made an account here a long time ago but never got around to posting anything. So here we are...if you do not believe me, leave a message. Believe me, if I found out if someone took one of my stories and posted it as their own...We are going to have a problem. 
> 
> A bit of a slow build up... I own nothing...

It's rather easy to point out a typical Nara male. They appear to be lazy, unmotivated, weak, passive towards women (especially the domineering ones), and always muttering their typical catchphrase 'What a drag,' or more commonly, 'Troublesome.' Those would be the first characteristics that anyone would point out to you, and if you were a foreigner, their wise words would be the first things to come to mind upon seeing one.

Those are the first things that come to mind when seeing them, but what many know of—though they ignore it until they're in Death's choke hold—is their massive intellect and a unique set of ninjutsu for manipulating shadows to their will. Obviously, it's an easy thing to forget, given their reputation for laziness and lack of motivation to accomplish anything.

Money, power, recognition, and other typical motivators are all lost on them, but the number one thing that everyone should avoid doing to a Nara ever is hurting someone whom they hold dearly, for then, they devise a plan to annihilate anyone and everyone who stands in their way to their ultimate goal- protection.

In the moment, a Nara sets their sights on something to protect, Death's choke-hold is a hard thing to escape.

-.-

Shikaku sat in the Headmaster’s office with all his son’s teachers, along with said Headmaster and other important individuals of the Academy. Yesterday Shikamaru had gave him a letter that signified the Headmaster required his and Yoshino’s presence in today’s meeting. The reason that stated in the letter, unknown. Shikaku was convinced by his wife to go on his own as she needed to focus on an upcoming Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi Clan gathering. Which resulted with him trying to tune the constant praises he was receiving about his son’s progress.

Shikamaru Nara, at only four years old shows such capacity of becoming a Shinobi that there are talks of an early graduation. An extremely early graduation. This is what he gets for having a kid that has a vast urge to solve everything that he comes across in a typical Nara manner. Well, it couldn’t exactly count as such… From what he was told by his son, constantly getting into fights, back talking his teachers and well… going back against their wishes when it comes to befriending certain individuals.

Many in his position will be ecstatic at hearing their child is becoming the next Itachi Uchiha or Kakashi Hatake. Not him. Not Shikaku. There is a reason for his son is ‘acting up’ and ‘doing spectacular’, has to do with making a point. 

"…with this progress, Shikamaru-kun could very be able to graduate in less than a year.” The Headmaster finished with a wide smile.

“Otosan… do I have to graduate?” Four-year-old Shikamaru Nara yawned aloud as he tugged at his father’s pants sleeve. “D’ont want to leave my friends.”

"Go wait outside, Shikamaru," Shikaku stated in a bored tone.

Shikamaru’s attention went up to his father’s face to read his expression. He recognized the tone he is using, he only heard it once before and the reason for it wasn’t exactly pleasant. Without question, the heir of the Nara Clan ran out of the office as if his mother had just threatened him with taking away his favorite desert.

The Headmaster, teachers and other occupants in the office blinked in confusion at Shikamaru’s sudden departure. Shikaku sat in the chair, thinking of what he should say and do, along with every possible consequence of each action.

-.-

“Why does everyone hate me?” Naruto questioned himself as he sat on a wooden bench that was placed next to the Headmaster’s office. He was sent to the Headmaster for supposedly misbehaving and

"I just don't get why they hate me so much..." Naruto muttered under his breath as he pushed himself back and forth on the wooden swing that was attached to the tree in front of the Academy. "Why does everyone hate me?"

"Not everyone hates you—I just find you rather annoying."

Naruto's head snapped up towards the newcomer, confused expression in place, which quickly turned into annoyance. It was none other than Shikamaru Nara, the Academy instructors' new rising star and unclaimed prodigy of their class. The kid was a freaking genius, both on paper and in a fight… As well as the only kid who ever stood up for him.

"I know." Naruto chirped, grinning at the young Nara to hide his discomfort.

Shikamaru grimaced. "You should stop smiling when you don't mean it. Everybody's just going to keep calling you stupid for that, and then I'd have to keep getting you out of those fights… troublesome."

Immediately, Naruto's expression turned downcast. "Thanks for your help today...."

Shikamaru shrugged as he sat down, leaning against the tree trunk and shaking leaves from the branches. Next to Shikamaru, Naruto got a leaf in his mouth, and he spluttered, disgusted at the taste of it.

"You're annoying, but that doesn't mean that others can treat you like that even if you are wrong…a lot of the time."

"So, says you, Mr. Know-It-All." Naruto snorted.

"And don't you forget it." Shikamaru chimed back.

"…" Naruto stayed quiet. Shikamaru appreciated the silence, but at the same time, it bothered him. Naruto always had something to say, no matter how useless and mundane it was.

"Everybody's saying that you're strong enough to graduate in less than a year." Naruto whispered as he stopped swinging to stare down at Shikamaru.

"It's just a bunch of troublesome teachers who want to get rid of me." Shikamaru sighed, looking up at the cloudless sky in boredom.

"You didn't deny it…" Naruto trailed off.

Shikamaru took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "It would be too troublesome if I graduated early, because then, I would end up in a team with two older kids who are not from the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans."

"But wouldn't it be awesome to leave the Academy early?" Naruto asked, taken aback at Shikamaru's reply.

"And give myself more work to do?" Shikamaru asked, closing his eyes in irritation. "That'd be too troublesome."

"What would your parents think of it though?"

"Genetics." Shikamaru said without missing a beat.

"What's that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Shikamaru, time to go." Shikaku called out as he walked out of the Academy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto," Shikamaru yawned and stood up, slowly strolling towards his father.

"See you later, Shikamaru," Naruto called out, waving sadly as he watched Shikaku and Shikamaru walk off.

Naruto saw Shikaku whisper something to Shikamaru, and the young Nara turned around, then called out to the blond. "We're going to get some food before we head home—wanna come with us?"

Naruto looked at Shikaku hesitantly. He had met the man a couple times before, but had never actually spoken to him. Normally, it would be Shikaku muttering something to his son, who then passed on the message to Naruto. There was something off about the man, and that set Naruto on an edge. He just couldn't put a finger on it, but maybe it was the fact he never scowled, yelled or glared at him. He'd encouraged his own child to play with Naruto, rather than to bully or isolate him.

"My dad's paying." Shikamaru called out. He hesitated a little before adding. "And its ramen."

"Ramen!"

-.-

"I didn't know that smart-mouthing, showing off and picking fights were qualifications for early graduation," Shikaku mused as he strolled along, carrying Shikamaru on his shoulders. The two had just dropped off Naruto at the orphanage, much to their chagrin. They both knew that Naruto wasn't exactly well liked there. Shikamaru buried his face in his father's hair and mumbled incoherently. "What was that?" Shikaku asked.

"They keep picking on Naruto." Shikamaru muttered, his brows furrowed in thought. "All of them, even the stinky teacher."

"Shikamaru…" Shikaku let out a bothered sigh.

"Well, it's true." Shikamaru said, defending himself. "The teacher smells like boiled eggs."

Shikaku couldn't help but snort; his son never did like boiled eggs. "You were protecting your friend, I get it, but did you have to do it in such a manner?"

"I know, I know, Dad," Shikamaru mumbled. "I get that Naruto can be troublesome at times, but…"

"People are just afraid of what they do not understand, Shikamaru." Shikaku said quietly.

Shikamaru stared down at his father, expecting him to elaborate. After several minutes of silence, he looked back up and decided to drop it…for the time being. "Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Would you be mad if I flunked on purpose?"

"…How would you explain that to your mother?"

"Easy. I'll blame you because she'll blame you for the fact that I find everything so troublesome."

"Since when did you decide to copy me?"

"I'm four dad, I am far past that stage in my life."

"Brat."

"I know."

-.-

"A prodigy, eh?" Inoichi muttered into his drink. He, Choza, and Shikaku sat in the far back of a dimly lit bar, drinking and talking.

"Oh, the irony of things." Choza said in a deep voice as he nodded sagely.

"Why did you put him in the Academy at such an early age? Kids his age are out playing ninja, or in a Nara's case, being lazy and watching the clouds." Inoichi remarked, shaking his head at the predicament. "I'm planning on entering Ino into the Academy when she turns eight."

"I plan to have Choji enter once he is six since he has been officially announced the next head of the Akimichi Clan." Choza said as he swished his drink around. "But... I'm worried that he won't be able to make any friends…"

"Bring your kids to the park tomorrow in the afternoon. I believe that it's time to introduce them to each other." Shikaku replied, looking between the two. “I’ll probably be bringing Shikamaru's friend too."

"The young Uzumaki child." Choza murmured, as if he didn't want to be overheard. His statement was caught between a polite inquiry and a blunt remark.

"Believe it or not, Naruto's the reason why everyone believes that Shikamaru is a prodigy." Shikaku muttered just loud enough for only his friends to hear. "What they see as prodigy material is actually the brat sticking up for the kid. They want to separate them in fear that Shikamaru is in danger of Naruto." He snorted. "Idiots."

What are you going to do? The unasked question lingered in the air, shared between Choza and Inoichi.

"Shikamaru made friends with Naruto even after he saw others scorn him and he stuck by him ever since then. He's young, but he already has the mind of a more experienced Nara, so it won't be long before he finds out and sees what it actually is."

"So, you do think your son is a prodigy?" Choza asked looking down at his friend.

"Nope..." Shikaku disagreed languidly. "Just wait, that's going to change severely in time. Now, if I can get him to stop getting into fights…"

"Didn't you get into plenty of fights while we were in the Academy?"

"Remember that one time when Shikaku had his arm dislocated by Tsume?" Choza reminisced with a chuckle.

"Or how about the time…" Inoichi began to recount of another memory.

Shikaku silently rested his head against the table in annoyance. 'What have you gotten me into, Shikamaru… Why couldn't you just say that everything was a drag from the beginning…'


	2. Chapter 2

"Bah, who needs them anyway?" Naruto waved off as he watched a group of kids run off to play ninja. He turned around to face his friend and two others that were also rejected from the game. Choji Akimichi, he was not even allowed to play as the other kids stated he was too fat and useless to play and Ino Yamanaka, reason was being a girl and fear of getting cooties. "Now what?"

Choji looked down at the ground and kicked an invisible rock with a sad look. "You guys didn't have to do that for me you know…"

"What a bunch of sissies." Ino huffed out as she glared at the retreating group of boys.

"Eh, it wouldn't have been as interesting without the both of you." Shikamaru said as he headed towards a wooden gazebo. "I'm going to stare up at the clouds, if anyone wants to join…"

"Could we do something else?" Naruto whined but nevertheless, he trudged on to the gazebo. "Like I don't know... something."

"Like what?" Ino asked as she followed them towards the gazebo. She gave Choji a look that quickly made the young heir to follow them towards the gazebo with the others.

"I don't know…" Naruto grumbled.

"How about you continue trying to figure out what Stinky-Sensei wanted us to learn." Shikamaru proposed as he plopped himself on to the wooden flooring of the gazebo.

"Stinky-Sensei?" Choji and Ino asked in confusion.

"That's what Shikamaru calls our teacher at the academy." Naruto chuckled deviously.

"Aren't you guys too young to go to the academy?" Ino asked staring at him strangely.

"Maybe…" Naruto whistled innocently.

"I got bored, sue me." Shikamaru said with a loud yawn.

.

"I want Choji on my team!" Ino said as she latched herself onto a heavily blushing boy.

"Sure you do..." Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his sides. Earlier they all decided to play ninja and Naruto was _it_. The blue-eyed blonde had ran towards Choji but that ended up being the worse thing that he could have been done. Choji literally body slammed into Naruto, which caused the Uzumaki to soar through the sky, and slam into a tree. He was still pulling out leaves and twigs out of his clothes and hair.

"Whatever." Shikamaru muttered as he began to walk off. "But it's you and Choji's turns to be it, come on Naruto."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at Ino and Choji before he hobbled over to Shikamaru. He only snickered when Ino did the same action in retaliation.

-.-

"Choza…your kid sure is uh…" Inoichi coughed out trying to stifle a laugh. "Sure like you Choza."

"His kid managed to launch Naruto into the air and into a tree…imagine what he could do if he actually puts his mind to it." Shikaku deadpanned.

"I hope that Naruto is okay…" Choza said worriedly to his friends.

"I do not want to be it!" A loud screech sounded throughout the park.

Team Ino-Shika-Cho looked over to see Naruto running up the frame of the swing set and latch himself onto the top with no signs of letting go. The three men sweat dropped as they watched Naruto yell at Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru about not wanting to be it.

"I think that answers your question." Shikaku said, blinking at the scene with a bewildered expression. Now the kids were throwing things at Naruto, trying to get him to come down to no avail.

-.-

A kid, about nine or ten… groaned in pain as he slid against a wooden fence. The kid's friends watched in shock at their friend's defeat by someone half their age in a fight. Irony of it is that the kid only moved away in the last possible moment and stuck out his foot, causing their friend to trip over and hit his head on the wooden fence.

"I don't want to be the one that says it but…Told you so!" Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek as a bruise began to blossom into an ugly shade of purple.

"Shut up Naruto." Shikamaru grumbled as he looked over at the older kids with a bored look. "Don't you guys have class right now?"

The older kids gulped as they quickly picked up their unconscious friend and scurried off.

Once the older kids were out of sight, Shikamaru turned around to face his friend with a question look. "Another fight? I thought we got over this?"

Naruto grumbled and looked away from Shikamaru, he attempted to discreetly not look into an alleyway but the ever-observant Shikamaru glanced over only to see a flash of dark blue.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue before he turned around and headed towards the academy. "See you later and try not to be too late, we have a strict schedule after all."

"So…we still on for the huge prank then?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side with an innocent look.

"I have to make sure that you don't overdo it again, like you did last time." Shikamaru responded, shivering at the memory.

"Oh come on, we didn't get caught." Naruto laughed, remembering the exact memory that Shikamaru is recalling.

"How we managed to sneak into ANBU headquarters, replace all their drinking water with sake," Shikamaru muttered as he walked off. "And get out of their alive, is beyond my own belief."

"Never undermine my pranking abilities."

.

"Never undermine my pranking abilities." Shikamaru said mimicking Naruto voice as he watched Naruto clean the Hokage's Monument, "I told him that we should have ran, but he just wanted to add more red paint on the fourth Hokage's lips."

Shikamaru turned around and headed home, a smirk playing on his lips as he felt as if someone was glaring at his back.

"You know…that was a low move leaving him behind to take all the blame."

Shikamaru looked over to see his father leaning against a wall as he stared up at the Hokage Monument. Shikaku then glanced down at his son and stared at him with a bored look but to Shikamaru…it meant something very different.

"Ugh…fine." Shikamaru sputtered out as he turned around and run off towards the defaced Monument.

"Works every time." Shikaku chuckled as walked off towards his home.

.

Naruto grumbled as he scrubbed off the paint off the monument but he mentally patted himself on the back that it took them so long to catch him. The only funny thing about it was some chunin had caught him but not his partner in crime. Sure, he got caught, but at least it was worth it. Now, if he could figure out who exactly had caught him in the act.

"I expect this to entirely to be paint free." Said Chunin called out to the Uzumaki.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Naruto grumbled as he continued on with his punishment. "Who are you anyway?"

"Iruka Umino." Iruka said as he tugged on the rope that Naruto was using, making sure that the knucklehead wig not fall off to his death. "Now, could you tell me what possessed you to desecrate the Hokage Monument?"

Naruto shrugged and continued on with the scrubbing. "I got bored…"

Iruka shook head but did not comment any further as he heard footsteps coming towards them. It was obvious it was not from a Shinobi as they would not make their appearance so obviously heard and they sounded too soft paced to be an adult. Turning around, he saw a boy about the same age as Naruto carrying a bucked and several cleaning supplies. "Hello?"

"Troublesome."

"Is that you Shikamaru?" Naruto called out.

"Yeah, it's me fishcake." Shikamaru called out as he tied a long rope around his waist and then on a tree. "Coming down."

Iruka watched as Shikamaru swung down the monument and promptly helped Naruto clean it. A smile graced his lips as he watched the two boys interact with each other. Friends, it seemed, as they quietly worked together, in a comfortable kind of silence.

"I told you that painting the monument was a bad idea."

"I know."

"But you did it anyway."

"I know."

"You could have gotten away with it if you did it during the night instead of in broad daylight."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"What was that." Iruka shouted at the two boys.

"Nothing." Shikamaru and Naruto said in unison.

Why does he feel like this was just the beginning of his headache?

"Fishcake!"

"Pineapple-head!"

"Fishcake!"

"Pineapple-head!"

"SHUT UP!" Iruka shouted at them as he used his secret jutsu to make his head bigger which caused the two boys to quickly scurry back to their work.

.

Shikamaru sat on an extremely uncomfortable chair that was placed just outside the principal of the Academy's office. His dad was once again called but, this time, by the principal. He was offered to stay but his dad had told him to wait outside until they were finished. Oh why was he born with such a mind and focus on his future career.

"How many times do I have to say it! I didn't do it!"

Shikamaru glanced over to see Stinky-Sensei drag Naruto by his ear into the office and promptly yell at him. Staring at them, Shikamaru coughed into his hand, catching their attention. Once he got their attention, Shikamaru pointed his head towards the principal's office with an obvious look.

Stinky-Sensei tutted, he gave Naruto one last glare before he walked off. Naruto stuck out his tongue at the teacher and he sat next to Shikamaru. "I corrected him and he went off."

"And they put him in charge of our learning," Shikamaru snorted, crossing his arms.

"Why are you here? Haven't seen you this morning," Naruto asked, scratching his head in thought, "Or yesterday really."

Shikamaru let out a sigh, "I took the graduation test."

"I thought you weren't going to take it until the end of the year?" Naruto asked in shock.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Apparently not…"

Naruto eyes widened at the news. "You passed right? Right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update(ish). I had originally written a new chapter in the original story but... something happened. It involved me cleaning out my USB of old works and school work... the life of a college kid... ish.  
> Thank you for everyone involved!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.   
> I have decided to continue the story here in Archive of our Own. I will delete it on Fanfiction.net once i post the latest chapter.   
> Enjoy.

' _Shikamaru Thoughts'_

' **Naruto Thoughts'**

-.-

"They failed me but after old man Hokage and my dad looked over my scores, they passed me."  _'They wanted to prove that I am someone to be taken seriously.'_

"What do you mean by that?"  **'Please tell me this isn't what I think it is?'**

"I passed on my terms, not on theirs."  _'I made them look like idiots as I did the exam for one last hurrah and made it through.'_

"…Does this mean that you're leaving huh?"  **"You're leaving me behind."**

"What does that supposed to mean, I'm not leaving the village."  _"I'm not going anywhere."_

"The Academy, you're leaving here."  **"I'm going to be alone again."**

Shikamaru stared at Naruto with a deadpanned expression before he bonked him on the head, "Just because I won't be here every day does not mean I'll stop being your friend. I'll still be around, you are still my best friend and you know that you are more than welcome to come over….Which reminds me, mom is making a huge dinner, you're invited to come over."  _'Idiot, you know me better than that.'_

' **Sorry, I panic.'**

' _Fishcake.'_

' **Pineapple-head.'**

-.-

Whispers filled the whole village at the news of a prodigy that is even greater than both Kakashi 'Copy Ninja' Hatake and Itachi Uchiha. The latter of which is planning to take the Chunin exams in nine months. What really got the whispers going is the fact that said prodigy hails from the Nara clan. It is true that the current Jonin Commander is none other than Shikaku Nara, who is the father of said prodigy, of said clan who is highly known for his intelligence and sheer skill. It was the fact that the child is close friends with a certain pariah and unenthusiastic about so many things has the villagers scratching their heads trying to comprehend it.

This was what one Itachi Uchiha was thinking as he walked towards a designated location. He had heard from his sensei that he and his other teammate that Shikamaru Nara is going to be assign to their team. Their previous teammate, who shall be remained nameless, had met with a rather unfortunate accident and decided that the Shinobi life style was not in the cards.

Stopping underneath a blooming cheery blossom tree, Itachi sat underneath the tree and waited. As he sat there, Itachi looked up towards the sky and admired the sky. The clouds looked like cotton candy…

"Good morning, Itachi-san."

Itachi glanced over his shoulder to see his other teammate, Kabuto Yakushi approaching him with his placid smile. He only regarded him with a curt nod before he returned back to stare up at rising sun.

"Always the quiet one, eh?" Kabuto chuckled as he decided to lean against the tree as they waited for their new teammate and teacher, "I wonder how the new kid will be? I heard that he kid is a genius."

"His father is Shikaku Nara," Itachi said, as if to explain the situation, "The current Jonin Commander of the village."

"My dad rather have me still be in the academy."

Itachi and Kabuto blinked in surprise, they slowly looked up to actually see young boy resting in the cheery tree. He looked to be the same age as Itachi younger brother, Sasuke.

"How long have you been up there?"

"Since six-thirty. Now be quiet, I am trying to nap here. Troublesome kids."

The two older boys stared at him with unbelieving eyes. Did this kid just...

"You two need to work on your sensory skills more often."

Ah, what a wonderful start to a blooming friendship.

-.-

Shikaku lay nearly sprawled over a bar top as he continually drank drink after drink. His friends sat on their seats hiding knowing smiles behind their own drinks.

The owner of the establishment only shook his head but continued to serve him drinks. As he knew that Inoichi and Choza could take care of Shikaku.

The owner whispered to the much most sober of the three, Choza, "What's wrong with him exactly? He should be over the moon."

"He's just having a rough time letting his son go," Choza explained to the man.

"I feel so old..." Shikaku moaned in despair.

"And a hurt ego," Choza sweat dropped.

"Hurt ego, hah," Inoichi snorted, he 'lightly' shoved Shikaku which resulted with the man falling down to the ground with a loud groan of pain, "He doesn't like being one upped by his four year old son."

"I resent that comment," Shikaku shot back.

"Have another drink Shikaku," Inoichi sighed, he took an offered drink from the bar owner and waved it at Shikaku. The owner watched as Shikaku hand slowly reached up and took the drink that is being offer to, "Better?"

"What a drag," Shikaku muttered under his breath as he got back on his seat. A light chime ringed through the bar signifying a new costumer had entered the bar. In came in none other than Fugaku Uchiha, dressed in his Konoha Military Police Force (For now it would be called KMPF to shorten it) uniform. He glanced around the bar before his eyes landed on Shikaku, which could be a very bad thing as Fugaku is the Chief of KMPF. Shikaku for all that he is, he blatantly ignored the Uchiha in favor of finishing his drink, 'Maybe if I…Nope, got to stop drinking before I make an idiot of myself and give the guys blackmail material for later.'

"A word Nara," Fugaku stated coolly to the moderately drunk Shikaku.

"If this is about my son I have nothing to say," Shikaku said as he rested his head on the bar top, "If you doubt his abilities, challenge him in a game of Shogi."

"You do realize that's a fool's game against any Nara right?" Inoichi deadpanned to his friend.

"Still sore about Shikamaru beating you?" Choza asked him.

"I don't see you trying to beat him!" Inoichi shot back at him before he quickly shot down his drink.

"That is because I know better."

-.-

Raido Namiashi watched as Itachi and Kabuto work with Shikamaru. The three of them were butting heads but would occasionally work together. For a moment, he would have thought that both Kabuto and Itachi would oppose to listen to Shikamaru let alone fight alongside of him.

"If we go with your plan, it would leave a massive opening," Shikamaru said bluntly to Itachi. Itachi resisted the urge to strangle the young Nara, it was the tenth plan he had planned to only be rejected.

Kabuto only stood back as he watched the other two argue, this is the first time he had ever seen Itachi about to lose his cool and calm composure. Judging by the twitching eyebrow and constant twitch to a hidden kunai or shuriken, that control is about to be totally broken.

"Does this mean that you have a plan then, Shikamaru-kun?" Itachi scowled at the younger boy.

"I had something planned out since the beginning," Shikamaru said as he signaled for Kabuto and Itachi to come closer.

"Then why didn't you say anything before," Itachi said pointing at his shirt that is covered with claw marks.

"He did tell you that your plan wasn't going to work," Kabuto pointed out to Itachi.

"Who asked you!"

"Just making a point."

Raido could only but shake his head as the three got to work for their task of being a team, catching Tora, "Remember that you three have until the afternoon. Time is ticking."

-.-

"Who are your teammates Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he and Shikamaru caught up after the first mission.

Shikamaru pulled out cat hair out of his shirt, "Itachi Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi."

"An Uchiha?" Naruto asked, his expression soured at the mention of the name. A lot of the Uchiha clansmen are harsh towards Naruto for whatever reason, "What are they like?"

Shikamaru decided to stop pulling out cat hair from his person as he thought about the question, "For the most part he's quiet but quick to get angered when you know the right button to push which is very easy in my opinion. But he keeps distancing himself and I don't believe he actually has a close friend outside of his clan."

"And the other guy?"

"Kabuto…He…He seems off," Shikamaru said looking up at the sky, "He didn't mention much about his past and he seems rather fake with that smile of his. Those two have serious trust issues or they don't like me besides that they are okay...I'm inviting them to a late lunch and I want you to meet them."

"…I don't know," Naruto said hesitantly to him.

"It's ramen."

-.-

"Guys this is my best friend Naruto Uzumaki," Shikamaru said introducing Naruto as he and Naruto approached Itachi and Kabuto at the cherry blossom tree, "Naruto, this is Kabuto and Itachi, my teammates."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing...

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as he lay on a wide branch of a massive tree. He stared up at the sky to only have it obscured by the tree itself. In one hand he had, a kunai that seemed to appear dull in the forest shade. The tree trunk only had one gash to signify Shikamaru's progress. The tree-walking exercise, was his assigned task for the day. A task he fully mastered.

Letting out a sigh, Shikamaru sat up and looked down towards the forest floor. "Troublesome… I can’t see the ground."

'This is going to be a pain.' Shikamaru thought, jumping branch from branch. Once arriving back at the ground floor, he saw Itachi throwing kunai and shuriken at targets set around the area. While Kabuto is sitting under a tree, right below a target reading a scroll. "Where's Raido-sensei?"

"Lord Hokage called for him." Itachi answered, continuing with his practice without interruption.

"How far did you go?" Kabuto asked, glancing over at Shikamaru over the scroll.

"Almost all the way to the top." Shikamaru replied, he plopped onto the leaf covered ground with an audible sigh.   
Kabuto and Itachi stopped their respective activities to look at each other and then at Shikamaru. They thought Shikamaru had found a spot and took a long nap. Sure, he had shown great skill along many thing aspects, but they were sparring earlier. By now, he would have…no… Shikamaru should have opted for a long nap.

"I have to keep up with a hyperactive idiot; I’ve built up enough stamina over the time knowing him." Shikamaru said using his right arm to cover his eyes. "Along with having to run away from Anbu, helping my dad with the deer and hiding from my mom when she's in one of her moods tends to help too."

"Anbu?" The other two asked in unison. Why would he run away from Anbu?

"I help Naruto with his pranks." Shikamaru responded with a loud yawn. "Unlike him, I know when to run and hide."

"What did you do to have them chase you down?" Kabuto asked with a tilt of his head.

Shikamaru snorted, he raised his hand and counted out what he and Naruto had done previously. "Painting the Hokage monument…"

"I heard that Naruto was the main perpetrator in that," Itachi said.

"His idea, I painted the First and Second. He was supposed to do the Third and Fourth." Shikamaru said, he couldn't help but smirk at the memory. "Then there were all those times sneaking into the Anbu Headquarters…"

"You…actually sneaked into their headquarters…more than once!"

"You'd be surprise how horrible their security, especially where they keep all their paperwork. Did you know the reason Anbu are always late is because they are too busy reading those little orange books?"

-.-

"What I am going to teach you today…is how to climb a tree without using your hands." Shikamaru said while he paced in front of Naruto, who sat on the ground trying to comprehend what was being told to him.

"What?" Naruto asked, his face scrunched up not understanding what Shikamaru is telling him.

Shikamaru did a hand sign before he proceeded to climb up the tree without using his hands. Naruto watched in amazement as Shikamaru casually walked up the tree and promptly sat on a branch. "Whoa…I want to try now!"

"Wait, Nar-" Shikamaru tried to warn his friend but it was too late. He only shook his head at seeing Naruto attempt to do the exercise. "If you don't add enough chakra, you will fall and if you add mu-"

Crack! Smash! Groan of pain.

"You will break the tree and fall off…." Shikamaru trailed off shaking his head. Naruto continued to try climb up a tree without his hands but only his chakra. There was no focus, too much power or not enough. Pain will become Naruto’s teacher. "Focus your chakra towards your feet but maintain a steady continuous flow.”

Step. Step. Step. Step. Crunch. Smash. Oomph. Growl. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Hah! Louder Crunch! Scream of pain.

"Do you get it now?"

"Shut up, I'm training here!"

"Just checking."

-.-

"Who are they?" Sasuke Uchiha asked pointing at a new photograph into an old photo frame.

Itachi looked over at the entrance of his room to see his younger brother pointing at the said objects in his hands. It is a picture of his team, Team Four. The picture is taken right in front of the cherry blossom tree where the team meets, Raido standing in front of the tree with his arms crossed over his chest, Kabuto, Itachi and Shikamaru stood in front of him. Kabuto had his usual smile, Itachi with his collective expression and Shikamaru taking a nap while maintaining standing up.

"My team." Itachi said placed the frame carefully on his desk, he waved Sasuke into the room.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked again, he attentively walked into the room and sat next to his brother.

"This is Raido-Sensei," Itachi said pointing at the teacher, "This is Kabuto Yakushi, he graduated last year and this is Shikamaru Nara, he graduated last week."  
Sasuke face scrunched up seeing Shikamaru. "He's my age!"

"Actually, he's three months younger than you." Itachi said, smiling at his brother's expression.  
Sasuke scowled and glared at the boy in the picture. "Hn."

Itachi only shook his head at Sasuke attitude. "He is quite intelligent compared to a lot of people."

"But your smarter than him." Sasuke said, he looked at his brother with wide eyes waiting for a confirmation.

"Ah… Actually, his IQ surpasses mine." Itachi chuckled at Sasuke shocked expression. "And he played a game of Shogi against the Hokage…and won."

"No, that's impossible!" Sasuke exclaimed defiantly to his brother.

"It's true.” Itachi said, with a sage like nod. "I was there, it's true."

"He's not better than you though." Sasuke with a superior expression, believing his brother is the best of the best.

Itachi looked over at the picture with a pensive expression. "It all depends, and it all depends on the circumstance."

"How?"

"If I were to fight against him full on… I would have to quickly end the fight as soon as possible." Itachi said as he continued to stare at the picture, "If I allowed the fight to continue on for too long…he would win the fight…and probably walk away leaving me   
in an awkward position saying it would be to troublesome to continue on."

Itachi did not mention that Raido had assigned them on teamwork building exercises. It resulted with Itachi being hogtied along with Kabuto all the while they watched Shikamaru snooze away underneath a tree peacefully. 

-.-

Danzo dismissed Kabuto after a quick debriefing of his team. To say the least it was…interesting to say the least. The elder walked off and headed out of Root Headquarters, he needed to reassess Kabuto teammates and teacher. It was near a phenomenon, that he had managed to get Kabuto to be in a team with Itachi Uchiha along with Shikamaru Nara. Main reason for that is to keep an eye on Itachi but now an eye on Shikamaru. The two would be ideal to have in Root. They are both child prodigies from their own clans with their own specialties.

Itachi Uchiha had graduated at the age of seven and had fully mastered his Sharingan by the time he was eight years old. The only issue with him is that he is slated to become the next head of the Uchiha clan. Fugaku would have his head if he ever considers taking Itachi into Root. Including what Kabuto had told him about the Uchiha is that he is a pacifist at heart and will not fight unless it was for the greater good.

Then there is Shikamaru Nara, the only child of the current head of the Nara clan. He had graduated from the academy breaking Kakashi Hatake previous record by only a year. If the Nara continues with his training, there is a high possibility that he could make chunin in the next exam. From the information, Kabuto had told him, the boy is always several steps ahead of anyone and learning everything at a quick set pace. Like Itachi though, there are many things preventing Danzo from going after Shikamaru. 

One of them would be that the current head is Shikaku Nara the current Jonin Commander and Head of the Nara clan and everyone Danzo offered an opportunity for a Nara to join Root they denied the chance unless Danzo plays a game of Shogi against them.

The only way anyone of them would even consider joining if Danzo beats them in a game of Shogi. Even then, it is a long shot. Danzo had gone against several Nara's and always came out losing. Even if it was a simple game, the fact losing in such matter is humiliating.

Although…He could, use other means.

"This is so troublesome!"

"Look at the pretty star's Shikamaru! Look at them!"

Danzo hid in a dimly lit alleyway as he watched Shikamaru help/drag the Kyubi container walk. By the direction they were heading, they were heading to the Nara compound. Of course, he had heard that the Nara is...friends… with the container of the Nine-Tail Fox. Perhaps he would use that to his advantage.

-.-

"And there you go." Yoshino said, rubbing healing ointment over Naruto's face and arms. "That should do it for now..."

Yoshino slowly turned around to face her son with a seemingly pleasant smile, that only sent shivers of fear down Shikamaru’s spine. "Tell me once again…WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING OUT THIS LATE!!!! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO SET AN EXAMPLE FOR HIM!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

It has been two months, two months since Shikamaru graduated from the Academy. Two months since he joined Team Four, months he spent training with them and helping his friend along the way and it all seemed… so juvenile. Is this what it means to be a ninja? A Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, what is it!

Shikamaru stared down at an ever-endless chasm with dull eyes. He has been like this for the past hour and did not seem to be moving any time soon.

Raido and Kabuto were disposing of a group of bandits they had just killed. They would occasionally glance over at him but did not make any notion to say or do anything. For they know the feeling of the first kill.

Itachi pulled out a small box from his pouch and kneeled next to Shikamaru. They both stayed there as they looked down in to the chasm. Itachi offered the box to Shikamaru. "Pocky?"

Shikamaru did not even glance at Itachi as he took a pocky from Itachi and chewed on it slowly. "How am I supposed to feel right now? I just made a bunch of guys dance to their death into a chasm."

"They were bandits that have been terrorizing merchants and travelers and have escalated to killing said people." Itachi stated glancing at Shikamaru, "It had to be done to protect others that would have taken this route to Konoha."

"Is it considered to be bad that this does not bother me at all." Shikamaru asked Itachi, he looked at him expecting an answer that could make him see sense of what he did. "I just…"

"You are over thinking it." Itachi said standing up, he reached over and flicked Shikamaru's nose, which earned him a look. "You want to feel bad for doing this, but answer me this…did they even flinch at the idea of attacking you, a child?"

"…No…"

-.-

"This is so…Agh!" Naruto fell into a river with a loud splash. "Not again~"

Shikamaru snorted, he walked around the river's water and watched Naruto attempt to water walk. Before he has left for his first mission outside of the village, he had assigned Naruto with the task of Water Walking and it is coming along…sort of.

Naruto had managed to get to his ankles but not the bottom of his feet. At least he understands what he is supposed to do. "Keep going."

"I know." Naruto said gritting his teeth.

Shikamaru stared at Naruto and bluntly stated. "You suck."

"What was that!" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru. "Take it back!"

"Make me." Shikamaru said, with a smirk.

Naruto growled at Shikamaru and took several steps towards him, wobbly but determined steps. "Take. It. Back."

"You. Suck." Shikamaru said emphasizing his words, he took several steps back as Naruto approached him.

This took on for quite some time. Naruto would step towards Shikamaru and Shikamaru would take a step back. What the blonde did not even notice is that as he continued to chase his friend around, it was over the river surface.

"You finally got it." Shikamaru said pointing at Naruto's feet.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down at his feet, his eyes widened. "Fina-"

Naruto fell back into the river and gurgled loudly as he fell in, Shikamaru sweat-dropped. "Naruto?"

No response, only more gurgling. "Hey…Fishcake?...Oi!"

Gurgle. Gurgle. Silence. 

"This isn't funny anymore, Naruto." Shikamaru said, panic began to set in as Naruto as yet to surface. 'Dammit…Mom is going to kill me.'

Right as Shikamaru was about to go save his friend, said friend jumped through the surface of the water and dragged Shikamaru underneath the surface of the river.

"Dammit, Naruto!" Shikamaru choked out as he surfaced.

"You should have seen your face." Naruto laughed at Shikamaru. "You were like…Hey…are you alright?"

Shikamaru was shaking excessively, his eyes shut tight trying to prevent any upcoming tears that threatened to fall, "That was…troublesome."

"Are you…crying?"

"Shut up."

.

"How could you be so sure, that your son is safe around that… ruffian?"

"He is corrupting your son, Nara-san."

"Do you believe that it is wise for your son to be around that child, Nara?"

Shikaku sat on his spot in the council room as many voiced their opinion on the matter that his son continued to associate himself with…the demon child. At first, they simple believed that Shikaku would, like many others, forbade his son from associating with the container. As time went by, it was clear that Shikaku encouraged the blossoming friendship. Now, once that Shikamaru had graduated from the academy, the pressure of having the two kids separate continued on even more. It is noted that Shikamaru is training Naruto on his time off and the Uzumaki is making huge strides in his studies both physical and mental.

"My son is not being corrupted, if anything, he is corrupting Naruto." Shikaku said with a tired sigh. "My son is the one that pushes Naruto forward with his studies and training. Since the system seems to purposely fail anyone who they deemed inadequate for no reason."

The Third Hokage stared at Shikaku with agreeing eyes. It was apparent that the current standards at the Academy had dropped with the increase of civilian children entered throughout the years. To accommodate the children who have grown in a civilian household with no training in the Shinobi Arts. To have a child point it out, embarrassing but it holds truth.

"What exactly is wrong with the system that is set up." One of the council members asked stiffly, others agreed with said council-member that spoke up and all stared at Shikaku with an answer.

Shikaku gave them a look that crossed with, 'Are you kidding me?' and 'Don't even get me started.'

Other Clan Heads could only shake their heads as they silently agreed with Shikaku. Standards had gone down to the point it is laughable for them.

"I have heard that you are housing the…Uzumaki child in your home." Danzo said just loud enough to have the room turn silent. "Is that correct?"

"Yes." Shikaku said not missing a beat. "My son invites him over a lot. Almost part of the family."

.

"Here's your food." Yoshino said placing a bowl of meat and rice to Naruto, and gave one to her son too. "And here's yours. Try not to have another food fight."

"Yea mom." Shikamaru said before he delved into his food.

"Yes, Yoshino-Sama." Naruto said and he quickly devoured his food.

Yoshino smiled as she headed back to the kitchen, the moment she entered the kitchen her smiled dropped. Naruto has not appeared at the Nara household and from that week, it looked like he lost weight. It seemed that the orphanage have not been giving him food again. It always made her feel at unease with having to have Naruto go back to that hellhole.

Yoshino quickly made several more bowls of food for the boys. If she had any say in it, should would have Naruto stay in the Nara Household. He brings such a ray of sunshine in this home filled with shadows. Do not get her wrong, she loves her son and husband but their behavior could get on her nerves at times, plus at least Naruto has some manners when it comes with women.

"Hey, that's mime!"

"I don't see your name on it, Fishcake."

"This means war. War I say!"

"Blah, blah, all words and no play."

Smash. Crash. More smashes and more crashes.

Yoshino lips twitched as she reached over to a rolling pin that resided next to her, "BOY! YOU BETTER BE EATING AND NOT FIGHTING!"

Silence.

.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked his brother as they headed towards the specific location.

"To the park." Itachi responded back.

"Why?" Sasuke asked him, he looked at him with such wide eyes.

"You will see." Itachi said with a small smile.

"I will see what?" Sasuke asked another question. "Well?"

Itachi let out a sigh. "We are going to meet with my teammates."

Sasuke face scrunched up in instant distaste that any four your old could pull off. "Why?"

"You need to hang out with kids outside of the clan." Itachi said flicking Sasuke on the forehead.

"Hey stop it." Sasuke gripped rubbing his forehead.

Itachi chuckled, he stopped in front of a cherry blossom tree. "Here we are."

Sasuke, still rubbing his forehead, looked around expecting to see his older brother's teammates. "Where are they?"

"Hehe."

"Shut up."

"Can't."

Sasuke looked up to see two boys his age standing on the bottom side of a branch on the tree in front of them. One of them is kid with black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, sharp brown eyes and a pair of silver hoop earrings. He is wearing a zipped up, long sleeved gray jacket with green edges with a giant teal green circle on the front of the jacket, a pair of dark brown shorts and blue sandals. The other seemed to be in complete contrast to the other with bright spiky blonde hair, optimistic blue eyes and he had whisker marks on his cheeks. He is wearing a bright orange t-shirt with swirls of red, green and other hues of orange all around the shirt, a pair of yellow shorts and blue sandals.

The two were in complete contrast though, one had a lazy irritated expression and the other wore a cheerful smile. Quiet vs Boisterous, Clever vs Stupidity, Unenthusiastic vs Enthusiastic and a long list of differences between the two, Shikamaru and Naruto seemed so different.

"Who's the Duck Butt?" Naruto said pointing at the Sasuke.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha." Shikamaru said, he let out a loud yawn. "Itachi's younger brother."

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Tsk."

"That's not answer." Naruto said agitated.

"Whatever."

"Shikamaru…" Naruto growled under his breath.

"What? You were questioning my information." Shikamaru said as he jumped off the branch and landed in front of Sasuke. "Hey. I am Itachi's teammate, Shikamaru Nara and he is Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke looked up at his brother for any confirmation. He still has trouble believing that this kid in front of him is on par with his older brother. A well-known prodigy from a highly prominent clan one of the strongest in Konoha, here comes along a kid from a lesser clan from what his father keeps telling him, "Hn."

Shikamaru looked up at Itachi to see the older kid giving him an apologetic look for his brother's behavior. Looking back at Sasuke, "He looks like a momma's boy."

Sasuke eyes widened in shock, before they narrowed. "Take that back!"

"Whatever." Shikamaru tsk'ed, he turned around and jumped back up at the tree and sat on the branch. "Kabuto's not coming, said something that some old guy wanted to talk to him."

"The old guy looked like a mummy," Naruto added in, "And old…very old."

Itachi brows furrowed before he gave a slight nod in understanding. Danzo has called upon Kabuto recently raising eyebrows from Raido, Itachi and now Shikamaru. Every time Kabuto comes back, he is more secretive and his smiles are more faker than the last. "How about we head to the park?"

"Hey can we play ninja?" Naruto asked looking down/up at Shikamaru.

"Fine, but you are it." Shikamaru said, he smirked as Naruto paled.

"What's…ninja?" Sasuke asked, confused by the name of the so called game.

Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other and both began to grin in the same time. Itachi looked down at his brother. "Run."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

"I expect every one of you to come back in one total piece." Yoshino said as she pointed at Team Four, who were sitting around the Nara family table. "Is that understood?"

"Yea, mom." Shikamaru said in-between bites.

"Of course, Yoshino-sama." Itachi said he had placed his chopsticks down before he responded to the Nara Matriarch.

Kabuto just nodded as he had too much food in his mouth to verbally respond.

"And I expect you to not try to follow them like the last time," Yoshino said, glaring at her other, semi-permanent, guest, "Naruto…"

Naruto nodded quickly, is unconsciously edging away from her, and towards Shikaku. Whom is giving the boy sympatric look. Shikaku patted Naruto on the head and received a nervous look, "You gave us quite a scare with that stunt, Naruto."

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled, "I was being chased and well…"

Shikaku only shook his head signifying for Naruto to not to continue. There has been an increase of mobs chasing down Naruto in the last couple of months, among several other things that he would rather not remember for it would be so much of a drag and too much to get through even if he has seen much worse, "Keep eating your dinner, Naruto."

Naruto nodded unsurely but continued to eat his meal with zeal.

Yoshino sent a look towards Shikaku, but did the comment. The last thing she needed is to have a dark cloud over this dinner, especially with her son's friends and teammates. She held back a snort, if her son was not a full-fledged Shinobi, Shikamaru would have a talk and too bout the kind of friends he has around. Then again, after meeting them Yoshino had taken a liking to them.

Just like Naruto, the two would frequently come over. Not as often as Naruto does, but they do come over, they would normally play against Shikamaru or Shikaku in a game of Shogi or Go. Yoshino smirked, Shikamaru still has not beaten his father but he managed to beat the proud Uchiha Prodigy. Glancing around the table, Yoshino smiled softly at the setting in front of her.

It is unconventional to say the least; the boys are comfortable and are able to drop their guard to a point of course. Shikaku was at ease with them and would offer them advice about random things here and there; there were times though they would avoid him out of embarrassment.

A family no…. "Boys…What did I say about fighting at the table?"

Pause. Silence. Heavy silence.

"He took the last piece of beef!"

"So what."

"Not again…"

"Could we all just get along?"

"No!/No."

-.-

"We won't be back in the village for a month, two at the most," Shikamaru said as he and Naruto headed towards the main gates of the village. Shikamaru had a dark green rucksack over his shoulder overfilled with items he would need for his journey, "You know what to do if you get in trouble."

Naruto nodded, "I will look for Shikaku-sama, if a shop owner overcharges me, a mob starts to chase me, troubles at school, and if I need a place to stay or food, go to your place."

"Good," Itachi said with a nod, he placed a hand on top of Naruto's hand, "Keep up with your training, perhaps one day you could be as grand as us."

"Or you could end up with something that could outshine us," Kabuto added in, he tugged on Naruto's shirt in a teasing matter.

"Do not undermine my unpredictability," Naruto snorted, he slapped Kabuto's hands away from him with a lighthearted glare, "You guys will be back soon right?"

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto with a bored expression, "If this escort goes well like I said a month if not two. Escort missions are such a drag."

"This would make it the third escort mission the last two months," Naruto asked perplexed by Shikamaru recent missions. In the last two months Team Four have been assigned multiple escorts, delivery, retrieval, and much other mission that vary, but they always came back successful but carry back the horrible aspects of the Shinobi life, "At least you guys would be back in a month or so."

'If only,' Team Four thought ruefully as the finally arrived at the gates. Standing by the gates is Raido with three other unfamiliar figures. The three figures looked peeved, perhaps at the fact they were being kept waiting.

One of them is a large bulky man with gray spiky hair, red markings underneath his eyes, wearing a semi-formal gray kimono shirt with a dark blue fur lining, and brown pants with matching fur leg warmers. He is also wearing a red scarf with round stones ornaments attached to the scarf. Next to the man is a petite woman with long purple hair, amber eyes and is wearing a long pink and lavender kimono dress, she also has on a red scarf with matching ornaments as the man. She had a firm hand on the final figure, a girl that is about Shikamaru's age with messy purple hair and red markings under her amber colored eyes. She is wearing a short sleeve pink kimono top with a furry collar, violet shorts and furry leg warmers. Like the adults, she also has a red scarf with the same ornaments.

Raido seemed to be trying to calm down the man along with the woman.

"Where is this team of yours?" The man said, scowling at Raido, "We were set to leave an hour ago."

"My apologies, Lord Enzo," Raido said trying to get the man to calm down a bit, last thing he need is more problems for the village. Then again, the time that was set to leave was nine in the morning it is only eight thirty. If anything, Team Four still have a half hour until the designated time, "Rest assured that they are going to be here any moment now…There they are, my team."

Raido looked over his shoulder and looked at his team plus Naruto, "Lord Enzo, this is my team, and…this is a friend of theirs…"

Naruto looked over at Team Four and silently moved away from them with a nervous expression. Enzo was giving Team Four an intimidating look and the last thing he wanted is be at the receiving end of the reason behind it, "See ya, guys. I'm going to head back and help Shikaku-sama."

Without another word, Naruto took to the roofs in a hurry. Shikamaru had to give him some credit, Naruto's training is paying off even when he is terrified and in a hurry.

"He's improving," Kabuto mused as he and his teammates approached their teacher and mission, "But he still needs to control in his emotions."

"Let him be," Shikamaru yawned, he eyed the strangers with a bored by thinking observant eye. It was obvious they were not your average nobles that prefer to stray away from trouble. If anything, the man looked like he had his own fair share of battles. The woman had all the looks and attitudes of a delicate noblewoman, she seemed to get the man to stray away from fighting against Raido signifying she prefers to stray away from violence. The girl looked like her mother in appearance but her father's attitude. She kept copying her father's expression and doing random punches and kicks in the air, "This is going to be so troublesome."

"This is it? A bunch of kids," Enzo grunted staring down at Team Four.

"I rest assure you Lord Enzo, they are up and coming Shinobi," Raido said assured him, "Allow them to show you what they are capable of."

"They look like a bunch of pansies," The young girl snickered, she pointed at Shikamaru, "Are you a girl or a boy?"

Kabuto and Itachi looked away hiding a look of mirth and annoyance; this would not be the same time that Shikamaru was being mistaken for the opposite gender.

"What a total drag," Shikamaru muttered, he started to walk out of the gates, "Troublesome girl. Troublesome mission. Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome."

-.-

Naruto ran through the Nara compound his main destination is the Nara main household. He would say hi he comes across and get a random treat here and there. Anything they could do to help him feel at home from a place filled with torment.

As he approached the home, Naruto quickly hid behind a bush when he saw Danzo leaving the home. Following Danzo is Shikaku, who is giving the old man a look that could make anyone shiver in total fear. Naruto inwardly gulped and hid further into the bush, all he could hear is Shikaku intense voice as he spoke down to Danzo. Every time Danzo attempted to talk, Shikaku cut him off with a glare and harsh words.

Danzo stayed quiet before he excused himself and left. He only stopped momentarily right by where Naruto is hiding. Naruto stayed in the same spot, not even taking a single breath in fear he could get caught.

"Danzo," Shikaku called out warningly.

Danzo quickly left without another word. As soon as he did, Shikaku expression visually changed back to his bored and relaxed expression, "Come inside Naruto."

"...Is it safe to come out?"

"Yoshino made dango's."

"Coming~"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

"Like I was saying…" Shikamaru said as he and his teammates as they escorted the Tenro family. "The system they are implementing in the Academy is a total drag that it gives so much trouble to everyone with glaring problems."

Enzo Tenro watched the three genins gather up said bandits and missing-nin in a timely manner. All the while the three young Shinobi's had several discussions about certain and random things that all had to do from their current topic to politics, tactics to herbal medicines, and all the way down to eating habits. It is…off, very off for Enzo to see and hear.

He had expected for these boys to be showoffs or be frightened to see what exactly they had signed up for. It was obvious that none of the boys have an exact love to fight, in spite of the fact all of them have what it takes to be formidable Shinobi in their own right of course. The only thing they enjoy fighting about is politics, strategies, intellect and comparing and contrasting everything and anything. They fought with their minds and they gain knowledge than a broken bone. Well, except for the bruised ego.

"You guys have all wrong." Shikamaru drawled out interrupting Itachi and Kabuto discussion about the up and downs of the famed Akimichi Three Colored Pills they have heard about. "If someone from outside the clan or does not have a big frame, they would die before they even have a chance to fight. Like the both of you, the reason it is forbidden is that the pills use all the fat from the body to increase the power by a hundred. It is highly dangerous as it will emaciate the user and kill them if they do not have the adequate boy fat and experience."

"…I thought they only made them skinner?" Itachi said slowly.

Kabuto looked away from them, his ears red. He is the one that is extensively learning about medicine and has a source who has an enormous amount of information, and he did not know about that.

"Now…if we are talking about soldier pills…" Shikamaru began to say and went on with lecturing Itachi and Kabuto about the pros and cons of soldier pills.

"They sound like a bunch of pansies." Ryuka huffed out staring at the boys. The young heiress had expected more from the boys. So much for famed prodigies…

The sound branches snapping and scuffled leaves sounded out, it quickly put the Tenro Family on high alert. As for Raido and his team, they only continued with their conversations. The only difference is the topic of conversation.

-.-

"Who are all of you to dictate what I, my family and clan in general can and cannot do?" Shikaku stated, he sat in his spot in the council room. He sat on the Shinobi side of the council room with his normal bored expression but his eyes say otherwise. They stared at the council members in annoyance, who were they, simple civilians, to put in their black and white views onto veteran shinobi who have seen the world in a wide spectrum. "Again?"

"It's for your own safety, Nara-sama." One of the civilian councilmembers piped up, but quickly stopped talking when Inoichi stared down at him.

"You are one to talk about safety." Inoichi shot back at the man, jaw clenched. Said councilmember looked shortly offended but backed down with a huff. That is one idiot down, and half a village worth more to go.

"Even if you are known as the smartest man in the Land of Fire." One of the more ignorant members stated. "You are by far o-"

"Actually…My son is giving me a run for that title." Shikaku interrupted him with a yawn. "The kid has an innate thirst for knowledge." 

Almost everyone shrugged their shoulders in agreement. 

"Making friends from different walks of life." Fugaku mentally nodded his head, Itachi is starting to spend more time at the Nara compound than in his own home, Inochi and Choza nodded their heads in agreement, their kids are complaining about how bored they are without their friend to bother. "Mysteries and solving problems."

"Does your son know about the Uzumaki's secret?" Danzo asked Shikaku.

"Not yet." Shikaku responded he stared at Danzo with a calculated expression. "He will soon, he has been questioning why everyone hates Naruto. Furthermore, I have not told him anything nor has my wife. If the gossip continues on how it is, it won't be long."

"How do you believe that Shikamaru Nara would respond once he does, Nara-Sama?" Hiruzen asked the Nara.

Shikaku leaned back in his chair. "The first time Shikamaru had once asked me why everyone avoided Naruto like the plague. I asked him what he felt about Naruto; he responded that Naruto is stupid but a funny kid."

-.-

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he wiped his jacket with a rag. "This is going to take forever to take off. Why did you make that guy head explode Raido-sensei, I nearly had him in my trap."

"He was going to kill you." Raido deadpanned, he pulled out a kunai off his person. "I apologize for trying to save you."

"Apologize after my mom yells at me about ruining another jacket." Shikamaru retorted in disgust, he took off his jacket and stuffed it in his rucksack. Then he took out another jacket and quickly put it on. "Ah, much better."

Raido glowered at the young Nara. "Brat."

"Nah." Shikamaru stuck his tongue out at him before he quickly ran off towards his teammates who were walking along with Enzo.

"Why did I get stuck with those boys?" Raido muttered under his breath as he watched his batch of genin began to discuss the uses of ninja wire. "Oh right, I am the only one that that didn't have a bias about them."

"Excuse me?"

Raido looked down to see Ryuka looking up at him with her jaw clenched. "Yes, Lady Ryuka?"

"What does he supposed to do?" Ryuka demanded, she pointed at Shikamaru. "He never once fought against any of the bandits but he…He just stood there while you and the others did all the work!"

"Ryuka." Lady Tenro hushed her daughter, she gave an apologetic smile to Raido. "My apologies, she is…"

Raido cleared his throat and waved her off politely. "It is quite alright. To answer your questions, you have to pay closer attention to Shikamaru. He did the majority of the work."

-.-

"The other kid is a Nara isn't he?" Enzo asked Kabuto and Itachi.

Kabuto and Itachi glanced at each other and then at Enzo. They mentally debated how to respond to that after much considering what Enzo wanted to confirm and whom it is about. "Yes, he is."

"He seems…" Enzo tried to say but could not find the words to say.

"Not so lethargic?"

"Unnaturally determined."

"Skilled beyond his age."

"A know it all."

"Troublesome, know it all."

"Devious brat."

"Remember that one time?"

"Ugh, don't even get me started…"

"Or that other time…"

"Or the time that I trapped you both and made you guys do the cha-cha during market day in the village." Shikamaru deadpanned as he entered the conversation.

Kabuto and Itachi paled. 'He hasn't done that to us…yet.'

"What were you guys talking about?" Shikamaru asked the other three with an eyebrow raised, "If this has to do with my age…"

"It actually has to do with your lineage actually, Shikamaru-kun." Kabuto said with a nervous laugh. As of late, Shikamaru has been practicing his family technique against his teammates, at the most inappropriate times. Now doing the cha-cha during one of the busiest days, market day of all days, no one would never let them down about it. "How you are able to utilize them in the highest manner."

"And how you were able to come up with a plan with precise ease." Itachi said, and then he added in as an afterthought. "As a seasoned Shinobi."

"...That still has to do with my age." Shikamaru deadpanned, staring at his friends with a bored look. "Just because I am four, from the Nara clan and young, it does not mean I am not capable of being Shinobi."

"None of you act like you are actual Shinobi," Enzo stated to Team Four. This was wrong, they were wrong to even pass them off as Shinobi. They seemed more like pacifist than fighters when they do fight they either ensure that all enemies stay alive with the minimum damage or if ordered by their sensei, kill them in the quickest and efficient manner. They leave no room for error. Not what he is used to back at his village. "None of you have the will to fight."

"I do not like to fight, but if it is necessary." Itachi said glancing up at the older man with an impassive expression, "I will do everything for the village."

"My main goal is to become a great medical-nin." Kabuto said with a smile that does not seem to reach his eyes. "I want to follow the Legendary Slug Princess teachings in the medical arts."

Enzo stared at Shikamaru waiting for the youngest to say his part. All he saw is a pensive look on Shikamaru. "And you?"

"I got bored." Shikamaru stated with a yawn. "And I hate seeing people being treated like trash."

"Which would be the reason why you beat up all the kids that bullied your friends, trash the T&I department more than once, trick the Anbu, prank everyone that even looks at them wrong…" Kabuto counted off all the things that Shikamaru did for his friends.

"Actually, I never really lifted a finger against anyone from the village." Shikamaru stated. "Expect for Naruto, and you guys."

-.-

"Bored, bored, bored, bored….I AM BORED!" Naruto yelled as he hung upside down off a branch bored out of his mind. He had yet again escape the clutches of the orphanage's handlers, random Anbu/Jonin/Chunin that want to hurt both emotionally and physically/maim/kill him and the random civilian. Normally he would go to the Nara main household or deer ranch but Shikaku has been busy with meetings and Yoshino is at the market. Naruto would have gone with her, but the last thing he needed is for Yoshino to cause a scene over him, again.

'I've already mastered tree and water walking.' Naruto mused as he swayed side-to-side. 'Stinky-sensei is over pilling me with homework. Which seemed so useless compared to what Shikaku-sama has been teaching me…'

"Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto looked down to see a kid from the orphanage. "Oh hey, Jun."

Jun is the same age as Naruto and his bunkmate at the orphanage; he has short black hair, dark eyes, and demi pale skin. He has been living at the orphanage for the past month. "Mi is looking for you again."

Mi, the orphanage primary caretaker, had made Naruto's life at the orphanage a literal living hell. It if was not for the Nara clan, Naruto was not sure if he would have lived any longer under Mi care.

"What does that old hag wants now?" Naruto said as he let go of the branch and landed in front of Jun with a light thud. "Because you know how she looks for whatever excuse to punish me."

"No, she wants you to redo your room." Jun said with a monotone voice. "I am moving out."

"What?" Naruto said taken aback, "What happened?"

"…I am being taken in by one of the elders of the village." Jun stated he signaled for Naruto to follow him to the orphanage.

"Which one? The mummy face?"

"..."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

"I told you that it would have been troublesome." Shikamaru deadpanned as he watched Ryuka rubbed her forehead that began to blossom in a horrible shade of purple. "I would say, use your head, but that ended horribly for you."

It has been a couple of weeks since they left the village reason why it's taking so long is due to Lady Tenro. Out of respect for the woman, Team Four kept their thoughts unheard as it seemed that Enzo and Ryuka are in denial at the fact the woman is obviously sick. Arrival time to their destination is more than they anticipated. Every waking second Ryuka has been challenging Team Four to a fight, mostly up against Shikamaru, along with constant stops to allow Lady Tenro to rest and the occasional bandit attack. Right now, the adults are in a teashop while Team Four and Ryuka found themselves a field to rest up a bit.

Ryuka glared at him as she rubbed her forehead. "Shut up, how do you even consider that a fight!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I'm from the Nara clan, and we don't exactly fight head-on, that's too troublesome. This team was created to deal with diplomacy missions. Politics."

" _You_ , in  _politics._ " Ryuka snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Aren't you a little young for that?"

Shikamaru deadpanned look deepened. "Really… Didn't you learn anything just now?"

"Now, now." Kabuto smiled, he stood in-between the younger youths. "Shikamaru-san, it is rather obvious that Ryuka-chan has no exact knowledge of our village, Konoha…Seeing as she has no clue who she just challenges to a fight."

"Hey, I didn't fight against her." Shikamaru said defending himself, he raised an eyebrow at everyone that was giving him a look. "I didn't hit, stab, punch, or even use a single jutsu against her. She charged at me and I only stepped away from her not my fault she rammed headfirst into a tree."

"He does have a point." Itachi pointed out. "Shikamaru is not one to start fights, he only finishes them."

"There's a difference?" Ryuka asked.

"Fighting without reason is pointless, fighting for someone or something you care about is everything." Shikamaru said he rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "I am so tired…Carry me Kabuto?"

"You shouldn't have exerted yourself so much Shikamaru-kun." Kabuto chastised the young Nara but never the less helped Shikamaru climb on his back to give him a piggyback ride.

"Had to protect you guys." Shikamaru grumbled under his breath, his head lulled into Kabuto's neck and quickly fell asleep. "Friends…"

"Is it four 'thirty already?" Itachi mused he carried Kabuto's belongings.

"Is it already four 'thirty." Raido called out as he appeared with Enzo and his wife walked into the clearing.

"Right on time too." Itachi said to Raido. "Are we set to leave now?"

"Yes, if we continue with the same progress we are in right now we should arrive in three to four days." Raido said scratching he cheek, "After that, we have to book it to the Chunin Exams in Wind Country."

"Ryuka!" Lady Tenro exclaimed, she quickly took her daughter into her grasp. "What happened?"

Ryuka looked down, her face completely red in embarrassment. "I tripped…"

"You challenged Shikamaru again didn't you Ryuka." Enzo started shaking his head at her daughters antics. He got his answer when Ryuka tensed. "You should have learned by now… You need a different tactic to go up against him."

Kabuto, Itachi, and Raido sweatdropped, they had (in vain apparently) thought Enzo said something different that would have had Ryuka stop challenge Shikamaru or the rest of them.

"I don't wanna break into the Anbu Headquarter again…fishcake…" Shikamaru grumbled in his sleep, breaking the semi-awkward silence.

-.-

"What are we going to do?" Yoshino whispered to her husband, they were in their main bedroom in the Nara Main household. She stood next to the door while Shikaku leaned against the wall and stared out of the window. "We can't allow them to do this."

"I know." Shikaku responded he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he thought about what has been happening in the last couple of weeks and it all revolves around Naruto. In the last couple of weeks, they had seen less and less of Naruto. Not because they have been busy with other things, but because of the orphanage and the civilian councilmembers. The orphanage have been  _intimidating_ Naruto to stay in the orphanage, they did this by harming the other children (mainly the ones that Naruto managed to be friends with) and explosion. The civilian councilmembers have been spreading nasty rumors about the main reasons the Nara clan had taken a great liking to Naruto and even saying it in Naruto's face that they pity Naruto and plan on using him for their own use.

Things have been looking bad, but only for a short while, the latter ended abruptly when Naruto stated that it would be too troublesome for the Nara Clan to do anything in such nature and his resolve stayed strong. Plus, the Yamanaka, Akimichi and even the Uchiha clans had quickly diminished the rumors that spread around the village. Even with all of that, Naruto is still in the clutches of the Orphanage. What could they do that would not be too troublesome and not have the council on their backs about it?

Of course, the first thing that both Shikaku and Yoshino first brought up is adopting Naruto, the rest of the clan were in full agreement but the only issue would be, surprisingly not the council but Naruto. He is afraid that if he leaves the orphanage then the caretaker, Mi, and the other occupants would harass one of his friends there.

"…Ah, screw it," Shikaku said under his breath as he pushed himself away from the wall, "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" Yoshino asked with an eyebrow raised, "Shikaku!"

"I'm going to fix things." Shikaku stated with no hint of his usual bored composure.

-.-

"Don't be so down, Lee. I'm sure that you can still be an awesome ninja." Naruto said in an attempt to comfort one of the other orphans, Rock Lee. Rock Lee formally used to live with distant relatives until they dumped him in the orphanage after they found out about his disability. "Come on Lee think positive."

"How do I do that Naruto-kun?" Lee said with a sniffle. "I cannot use any chakra…"

"Well, my chakra is out of whack." Naruto said with a shrug. "But I am working on that."

"What do you mean by that?" Lee asked him. "I saw you use chakra to walk on water and on trees?"

"Days of pain and humiliation." Naruto deadpanned, tears ran down his cheeks at the memory. "I have a friend that has been helping me and patient enough to deal with my antics. He may not seem like it but he is completely sadistic and enjoys my pain."

"Isn't he the renowned prodigy from the Nara Clan." Lee asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, yes he is." Naruto said with a nod, he crossed his arms over his chest. "That lazy bastard has an IQ over 200, Raido-sensei had him tested. He is a genius, he uses his mind to fight and only one or two jutsu's and it is game over for anyone against him. The only thing I beat him at is taijutsu, he sucks at it."

"You actually beat him," Lee said astonished.

"Only in taijutsu." Naruto confirmed. "He says I'm too unpredictable and too troublesome to come up with something to beat me."

"It is good to know that you have such a good friend." Lee sighed sadly.

"Lee-kun! Someone wants to meet you." Mi called out in a shrill voice causing both boys to wince. "You too Naruto-kun!"

Lee and Naruto winced at the shrillness of the voice and tensing at the added suffix to their name. Mi wanted something or she is trying to get out of trouble.

-.-

"I wonder how the child is like, I hope he holds the Will of Fire close to his heart, is he-"

"Guy…shut up." Shikaku said stated, trying to wave off a headache that was induced by the constant questions from Might Guy. He had talked Guy into taking in a certain orphan. The two stared at Mi, who had a smile that was too fake and rehearsed.

Shikaku had heard from the shadows how Mi run the orphanage and treated the children here. It was obvious she is only nice and just towards those that are in her favor, the others not so much. Demanding perfection and control in a place where there is only chaos. Her way of ensuring perfect results with hatred, sorrow or being forced to join a certain organization. Naruto had told Shikaku about his treatment in the orphanage but to his own dismay, the Uzumaki had told him to stay away from that he himself would take care of it.

'Now I am taking care of it.' Shikaku thought with his neutral bored expression.

"I swear you hag, I didn't do it." A loud bodacious yell came down the hall causing different reactions from the three. Shikaku smirked, Guy looked at him for a confirmation and Mi's expression soured. "And we both know that you have no proof!"

"Naruto-kun, at least show some respect!"

"Bah! She deserves it!"

"Naruto." Shikaku called out, in response, loud footsteps came tumbling towards them and out came out a confused Naruto and a…are those his actual eyebrows. He looked back and forth between Guy and the other bushy-browed child, the similarities were…unsettling. He had thought Naruto was extravagating but this is overboard. "This is your friend Rock Lee, right?"

"Whoa…" Naruto looked up at Guy with amazement, he then looked at his friend. "He has bigger eyebrows than you, Lee!"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

"This is mine."

"Yes, it is."

"All mine."

"Yes."

"Mine."

"This is all yours." Yoshino said pushing Naruto gently into a well-lit room. The room is an average size room with a light wooden bed frame with orange and black comforters and pillows right below a large window in the room, a nightstand, a dresser, and desk. Decorated all around the room are random plants, "Do you like it?"

Naruto looked around the room with unshed tears, he had never seen this room before and he has been at the Nara home multiple times. He mostly stayed in Shikamaru's room or in another room. He tightly gripped a small bag that held his belongings, mostly things he primarily needed at his stay at the orphanage, all the rest of his things were already in the Nara home for safekeeping. "Mine, mine."

"It's yours, now enjoy it." Shikaku said, with a lazy smile.

Naruto grinned widely, he let out a loud whoop running towards his new bed and jumped on it. "It's soooo comfy…Does this mean I can stay here permanently?"

"Yes…I already talked to the Hokage about it."

_Earlier…_

"It is better for Naruto's sake that he stays in the orphanage, Shikaku." Hiruzen said as he smoked out of his wooden pipe. "I am doing my best that he stays safe from everyone."

"From whom exactly, Lord Hokage." Shikaku asked staring at the elder Konoha council members with what could be perceived as a look of anger that only a Nara could do, "From outsiders? What we want is for Naruto to be safe in the village."

"It is in the interest of the village tha-" Koharu began to say but was cut off as Shikaku raised his hand to silence her and the other elders.

"We all know that even if all of you are the grand elders of the village." Shikaku drawled out, he looked at each of the council members, Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado as he continued on. "I have the final word in what happens in my Clans land. Is that understood?"

All tightlipped, they nodded. They could not go behind the words of the Nara's head due to a promise made even before any of them were born.

"Good." Shikaku yawned as he turned around to leave. "The sooner I have Naruto live with my family, there is less of a possibility of him to turning rogue and bent on revenge on everyone that treated him like crap and wanted to kill him. Why would anyone treat someone that holds the power to destroy a village like crap is beyond me?"

With that Shikaku left the room leaving the others in their thoughts.

"It's been less than five years since the Nara used that power against…us." Danzo muttered under his breath, "All for what!"

"Danzo." Hiruzen said sharply, Danzo huffed but remained quiet.

"The last time he used that power was to protect the child." Koharu said in memory of that time ago.

_End of Flashback…_

"Everything is taken care of." Shikaku said with a slight smile. "Now it's getting pretty late, get some rest."

"My bed?"

"Just get some sleep brat."

-.-

"Finally." Raido let out a sigh of relief as he and the others entered Yumegakure. "We finally made it…"

"I do not want to fight you!" Shikamaru snapped at Ryuka. "Raido-Sensei, can we leave like now?"

"Just fight me!" Ryuka demanded of the Nara.

"I do not want to fight you." Shikamaru said, he quickly ran off in a seemingly random direction. "You troublesome girl!"

"What was that!" Ryuka shouted and quickly chased off after Shikamaru.

"We are so close, yet so far from all this nonsense." Itachi muttered under his breath, as he began to follow the two younger children. "I am going to go after them, it seems that Shikamaru finally had enough."

"Tell him to hurry it up, and not to provoke any of the locals." Raido sighed resisting the urge to pull his hair out. They are far behind schedule, they have at least one or two more hours of daylight and they have exactly five days to get to wind country. "We have to leave soon."

"What is your student going to do with my daughter?" Lady Tenro asked worriedly.

"He is finally accepting her challenge, Lady Tenro." Kabuto said with a smile. "The moment we left the village, Shikamaru had begun to plan out all the ways to fight against Ryuka-chan."

"…He's been planning this hasn't he?" Enzo asked Raido, all he got as a response is silence from the Jonin.

"Shikamaru-kun did not want to fight against Ryuka-chan while on the mission." Kabuto said fiddling with his glasses. "He has been planning this to ensure that he does not get the blame."

-.-

"This is a drag." Shikamaru yawned as he stood across from Ryuka, who was trapped in a Kagemane. "I guess I should have expected less from you. What a drag."

Ryuka gritted her teeth, she only had managed to get in a few hits but Shikamaru had managed to block and counter her every step of the way. Right when she thought she had him, the Nara was always several steps ahead of him. Now she is at his clutches. "I will make you pay…"

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his jacket's pockets and Ryuka mimicking his movements every step of the way. "Look…I need to conserve my chakra because we have to leave soon and I don't want to waste it on fighting against you."

"I am going to kill you!" Ryuka yelled at him and continued to struggle to no avail.

"Hm…" Shikamaru smirked before he puffed out in a gray smoke as he did Ryuka stumbled forward and fell down face first.

"I am going to kill him…"

-.-

"That was rather harsh." Itachi murmured to Shikamaru as they ran towards the main gates of Yumegakure. "She is going to seek revenge."

"Wouldn't be the first." Shikamaru snorted, he rubbed his shoulder and winced as he did. "She sure packs a punch though."

"Have Kabuto look at it." Itachi mused.

The two quickly arrived at the main gates to only see Kabuto conversing with an older man. Whatever the conversation was about, it was obvious that the man had a clear dislike toward Kabuto but the latter seemed to take it in stride. "I assure you Gensui-san, Konoha is more than capable care of our own," Kabuto glanced over his shoulder and waved at Itachi and Shikamaru. "Hey guys."

Gensui glared down at Kabuto and at the other two boys, his glare deepened as he walked off.

"An elder of the village." Kabuto stated to his teammates as they walked towards the gate. "He has great distaste towards foreign Shinobi."

"Where's Raido-Sensei?" Shikamaru asked he kept looking over his shoulder. "We have to go."

"He has to talk to our clients before we leave, it won't be that long before he returns." Kabuto answered him, he raised an eyebrow at his younger teammate. "Is something that matter?"

"Besides the obvious no," Shikamaru responded, he looked around nervously. "I probably won't have that long."

"You pissed off Ryuka didn't you?"

"For all of our safety, I am going to go hide…"

-.-

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I….BY THE RAMEN GODS!" Naruto screamed, he pointed in disbelief at the kid in front of him. "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!"

Standing in front of him is the new and not so improved Rock Lee. A bowl haircut, a green spandex suit, orange leg warmers and…his eyebrows seemed to have grown from the last time he had seen him. Which was two days ago…

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Lee asked him with a confused look. "I am wearing the new clothes that big brother gave me."

"Your big brother has horrible taste in style." Naruto deadpanned with clear distaste.

"I would say the same about your choice of clothing as well." Lee said pointing at Naruto's clothes.

Naruto is wearing a neon orange t-shirt, bright yellow shorts, and red sandals. Tied around his neck, is a green handkerchief with the Nara Clan symbol sewn on to it. "I made a bet with Shikaku-sama that I could easily sneak into Anbu HQ undetected while wearing this."

"Impossible!" Lee said taken aback by such a thing. "How do you even know where it is at and how do you expect to not get caught?"

"Actually…" Naruto took out multiple photographs and showed them to Lee. The photos are of random Anbu either lounging around, walking down endless halls, meetings, and other things. "I almost got caught by Dog."

Naruto pulled out a photo of an anbu with a dog mask and silver hair, the anbu had his nose deep in an orange book. "Right when I thought I was caught, he started to giggle and weirdly and I ran off."

"…You are truly someone with great talent." Lee said in awe at his friend accomplishment.

"Yea…If you would excuse me I have to go back home." Naruto said tugging on the collar of his shirt with a clear look of disgust. "Orange is my favorite color but this is pushing it too far. Seriously though…Is everything alright with you?"

"Everything is more than alright, Naruto-kun." Lee said, he then promptly gave him a good guy pose. His teeth sparkled as he did so, "He taught me this!"

"…As much I appreciate the fact that creepy guy took you in…this is taking things too far." Naruto said shaking his head as he tried to purge his mind of the sight. "Anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to you today is that I am going to be away for a while."

"Where are you going?" Lee asked him. "How long would you be gone?"

"It's another Hidden Village, Sunagakure." Naruto answered with a shrug. "Something about some exam that is taking place over there."

-.-

"Finally…we are here." Shikamaru heaved out, he fell to his knees as he and the rest of Team Four walked past the main gate of Sunagakure in the Land of Wind. He landed face first in the sand. "So…tired…"

"You are humiliating us, Shikamaru." Itachi sighed, his voice remained neutral but his expression showed clear annoyance. He reached down and grabbed Shikamaru by his rucksack and proceeded to drag him.

"Don't care." Shikamaru grumbled as he was dragged by Itachi. "I never cared and I never will."

"Where are we supposed to go to first, Raido-sensei." Kabuto asked as he used his backpack as a hat to hide his face from the sun.

"We have to uh…" Raido looked around the village.

"You have no clue what you are doing don't you Raido-Sensei?" Shikamaru asked he glanced up at his teacher. His face dirtied from the sand. "Admit it."

"…You guys are my first team." Raido defended weakly. "This is all new to me."

Itachi and Kabuto glanced at each other and then at Shikamaru. Itachi dropped Shikamaru, who let out a loud oomph, and proceeded to dig through his pocket and took out a large pile of ryo out. "Why do I even bother."

"There goes all my saving for that mission." Kabuto sighed unhappily as he also took out a pile of ryo out of his pocket.

Shikamaru snickered, he sprang up and stretch up with a loud yawn. He took the piles of cash from his teammates with a smirk. "I told you guys that Raido-sensei is completely clueless when it comes to being a teacher."

"You were betting against me." Raido said aghast that his own students thought so little of him.

"You just make things so easy." Shikamaru said offhandedly as he counted off his money. "Lunch is on you guys."

To be continued…

REVIEW! Review people, I want your actual input of this story. What are your thoughts? At least we are finally at the good part.

Until next time~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

A Shadow's Touch

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"….You mean to tell us…that we are EARLY!"

Rang throughout the entire village of Suna, to top it off, in the middle of the night and the locals seemed to be used to the scream. They didn't bother to turn their heads to see what was going on as they feared it could possibly lead to their death.

"I told you guys that this my first time taking in a team." Raido defended himself once again as he stood in the corner cowering away from his genin team. "And a Tokubetsu Jonin to boot, I shouldn't even be dealing with this until I am a full-fledged Jonin. The other teams from our village should be arriving in a week for the Chunin Exams. "

"I vote that he has to sleep on the floor with no blanket." Shikamaru grumbled with clear sleep deprivation on his face.

"Or a futon." Itachi added in, his face also had clear signs of sleep deprivation.

"And a pillow." Kabuto said taking Raido pillow and throwing it outside the window of the hotel room they were currently staying at, "If you play nice you can get the couch."

Raido looked over the boys to see a couch that looked like it is made out of stone. He mentally sweatdropped. 'That would be far worse.'

-.-

"We still have a week until the others arrive and half a week after that until the Chunin Exams start." Kabuto stated to his teammates as they walked around Suna. The locals were wary of them seeing as they are foreigners, some gave them glares while other gave them looks of worry. The latter left them unsettled, just a tiny bit. "What now?"

"It's hot…" Shikamaru complained, he had taken off his jacket and tied it around his waist, now showing that he has on a mesh shirt with teal lining. "There's no grass, no clouds, no shade, no trees. Only sun, sand, and torture."

"Why don't we get something to eat, its past noon." Itachi said, he pointed at a small restaurant just a good way in front of them. "We hadn't eaten anything since last night."

"That would be a good idea." Kabuto nodded, as he headed towards the restaurant. The other two followed promptly.

As they headed towards their destination, a flash of red caught Shikamaru attention. "I'm going to call for a weather check, see you guys at the hotel later."

With that, Shikamaru wondered off in a seemingly random direction.

"There he goes again..." Kabuto said, wiping away a fake tear. "Off to help another lost soul."

Itachi ignored Kabuto and began to walk faster to get away from the silver-haired nin.

-.-

A young boy of about four years old with fair skin, short spiky auburn hair, pale blue-green eyes and distinct black rings around eyes, looked around the corner before he ran behind a dumpster. The young boy fidgeted, he hoped that none of the foreign Shinobi had seen him. His uncle had told them that they were very mean and would hurt him if they see him.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Gah!" The redhead yelped and fell backward and landed on his bottom in panic. He looked up to see a kid his age staring down at him with a raised eyebrow, the kid was obviously a foreigner as he had never seen him before in the village. "W-what do you want!"

Shikamaru tsk'ed, he looked around to see that no one was around. "Why are you hiding? No one is chasing you?"

"Huh?"

"You don't talk much don't you?" Shikamaru said scratching his head in boredom. "What a drag, what's your name?"

"G-G-Gaara..." Gaara stuttered out in confusion. This was strange, no one had ever asked for his name before. Normally everyone would either say his name in disdain, fear or call him a monster. The only person who ever showed some kindness is his uncle.

"Gaara…" Shikamaru repeated the name, he shrugged without much of a care. "You wouldn't happen know where the park is would you?"

Gaara stayed silent, stunned. The next set of words caused the young boy to turn red in embarrassment. "Do you want to play tag!"

Shikamaru once again raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but do you want to eat first. I'm starving and I still have money left over from a bet."

"S-sure!" Gaara smiled brightly at the prospect of someone to play with that did not seem to fear him.

-.-

"Like I was saying..." Shikamaru said as he pointed at Gaara with his chopsticks, as he and Gaara walked towards the park with take-out boxes in hand. "He is an idiot by all rights but a funny guy you want to be around with."

"Why do people hate him?" Gaara asked him nervously, he swallowed his food thickly at the story that his new friends are telling him. It…reminded him too much of himself.

"Don't know." Shikamaru shrugged, he stuffed his chopsticks in his food and took out a piece of sautéed beef. "Everyone always calling him a fox, demon, monster or something of that nature. To me, he is just Naruto, the idiot, brat and the guy who always puts his friends ahead of himself no matter the risk…"

Gaara stopped and stood still as they reached the park. There were kids having the time of their lives playing with each other or with their parents or caretakers. It all changed when they saw him.

Shikamaru continued to eat his lunch as he watched the playground go from happy and calm to panic and depressing. In a matter of fewer than five minutes, that park is empty and the only thing that can be heard is the creaking from the still swinging swing set, merry go round and the echoes of screaming children. Shikamaru stuffed his chopsticks in the takeout box and threw it in a trashcan all the while doing this he only had a bored expression. "Well, I'm stuffed…Swings or merry go round?"

For Gaara's part, the youngest child of the Kazekage looked down disheartened at the sight. "Sorry, …this happens a lot…"

"And I'm used to it." Shikamaru said as he waved at Gaara to follow him to the swing set. "Come on, before it gets dark."

-.-

"How was your day, Shikamaru-kun?" Kabuto asked as he sat on one of the three beds in the room that Team Four had rented for their remainder stay in Suna.

"Eh, just like any other day back home." Shikamaru said as he created a pillow fort with all the pillows in the room. "Everyone is such a pain, how about you guys?"

"We staked out the village for the exams." Itachi said he sat in the corner of the room sitting on a wooden chair. He sat there sharpening his weapons, "Nothing more than sand, sand and more sand. In other words, we are going to end up walking into a trap if we are not careful."

"Are we ready for it though?" Kabuto asked he stared at his teammates for any sort of confirmations. "To enter the Chunin Exams where people actually do die in."

"Well, the way I see it..." Shikamaru began to say, he took Itachi's blanks off the bed and dragged it towards his for his fort. "It's just another mission, for the village. A mission that could spark issues for everyone around in participation, we need to showcase our abilities and show that Konoha is still as strong as ever."

"Where did you get that?" Raido asked as he sat on the uncomfortable sofa looking into several scrolls. He looked up and sweat-dropped, Shikamaru had not okay taken the pillows and blankets, but also the mattresses and other random items to create a fort that took up more than half of the room. "Shikamaru…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?" Shikamaru deadpanned, he threw the last blanket over the fort and promptly jumped into it. "I am making a fort."

-.-

"He never once ran off, cursed at me or scream," Gaara said with much enthusiasm to his uncle Yashamaru, he ran around his room telling him his day with the boy with little to none enthusiasm, "He even got me a lunch!"

"You seemed to have a good day." Yashamaru said with a smile, but it did not match his eyes. In the back of his mind, he took done everything that Gaara is telling him about this so-called friend of his. "What is he like?"

"Well." Gaara plopped on a giant pillow. "He didn't even bat an eye when the playground was cleared up by the other children. All he did was ask me if I wanted to go to the swings or merry-go-round, he's great!"

"What's his name, Gaara?"

"Er…" Gaara hesitated, he glanced down at the floor as if he could find his answer there. "He…never told me his name."

"Gaara, that boy could have been an enemy in disguise," Yashamaru said in a soft tone, he did not want to provoke Gaara.

Gaara looked up with determination and sand began to swirl around him. "He's not! He said that that it would be too troublesome and too stupid to start something in a foreign village. Even if his village is a three-day run!"

'Three days…Leaf Nin…'

"He's here for the chunin exams too!"

To be continued…

What do you think so far?

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

"From what we had gathered, the Leaf Shinobi you wanted us to check out is a…" A Suna Shinobi hesitated as he read the report he had to read. The team was obviously, here for the exams as they already signed up for it, but…what he is reading is making him rethink the minds of Konoha by a long shot. "The team leader is Raido Namiashi, a Tokubetsu Jonin that is highly regarded for his unique set of skills…"

Rasa, the current Kazekage, brow furrowed at that. Why would Konoha of all villages have a Tokubetsu Jonin be leading a group of genin, green behind the ear genin. "His students? What of them. Yura?"

"The eldest is of the three genins, 11 years old, an orphan." Yura said as he read the report. "He is noted to have medical knowledge. The second is the renowned Prodigy of the Uchiha..."

Rasa did not need Yura to explain that one, everyone knew of the Prodigy from either from reports or whispers. Itachi Uchiha, the name brought a bad taste to his mouth.

"The last of one just graduated from the academy some months ago, it is stated that…" Yura stared down at the report in disbelief, this cannot be right. The reports of to be wrong, but it is not. "He graduated at the age of four breaking both Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha records…"

"What…?" Rasa said, his eyes narrowed at the news. He must be joking; it is one thing to bring one but two prodigies. Konoha is planning something he is sure of it. They are laughing at him, by sending those _children_ here. No, they were no longer children in the eyes of the law. Once they don that Hitai-ate, it makes them old enough to kill, drink and many other unsavory things that many could not fathom a child could or would do. "What is his name?"

"…" Yura cleared his throat; it was not so much as the age that has him hesitating but the name and the origin of the young Shinobi. "Shikamaru Nara, of the Nara Clan of Konoha."

"What?" Rasa blinked slowly taking that tidbit in. There is no way in hell that a prodigy could come out of that clan!

-.-

" _You two are to follow Gaara for the day…'_

That was going through the heads the older siblings of Temari and Kankuro as they silently followed their younger brother through the village with anxious but determined expressions. Their father had given them is a task and they wanted to appease him. There was no way of saying no not only to their father but also to the Kazekage in their eyes.

"Who is that?" Kankuro whispered rather loudly to his older sister, he pointed at the kid that had his arm around their younger brother's shoulder as he guided him towards a restaurant chatting away about deer and herbal remedies. Two very random topics that should not even be mentioned in the same sentence unless you are speaking to a Nara or with someone with medical knowledge. "He's not from around here isn't he?"

"Of course he's not." Temari whispered her total focus on the pineapple-haired kid with narrowed eyes. "Baki-sensei said that a shinobi from another village has been in contact with Gaara. We have to find out if he is a threat or not."

"Why didn't they get som…are they waving at us?"

"…They are…." Temari gulped with wide eyes. 'Oh, this is bad…'

It was not so much at the fact that Gaara had caught his older siblings. Temari and Kabuto have managed to stay on Gaara good side and have yet to see what the villagers had seen as a monster. It is more geared towards, what would the Kazekage think of them and would do to them once he finds out about this. In addition to that is Baki-Sensei…extra training…

-.-

"They are my older siblings." Gaara animatedly said as he and Shikamaru sat next to each other and while Temari and Kankuro sat across from them. "This is Temari and Kankuro."

"Yo." Shikamaru gave a short-waved to them before he raised a menu that completely hid him. "I hope this place is good…It looks like a ghost town in here."

True to his word, the only people in the restaurant beside the four are only the workers of the establishment and a couple of random teams of foreign Shinobi, which were here for the exams, eyeing them in suspicion.

Kankuro was about to say something but was interrupted by Temari elbowing him in the stomach. "Oi, what was that for?"

Temari did not say anything as she forced a smile, "Ne, what is your friend's name Gaara?"

"…What is your name?" Gaara asked with realization, he never really had asked for Shikamaru name. The only thing that he called him when others ask is 'friend' or 'lazy dodo'.

Shikamaru lowered down the menu just enough so that it only showed his eyes and up. "Shikamaru Nara of the Nara Clan in Konoha."

Unbeknownst to them, the teachers of the other teams in the restaurant tensed at the mention of the name, clan, and village. The name of the newly named prodigy, a clan renowned for different reasons and the village that seemed to over tower many others…for that moment anyway…

"So that's the brat eh?" A Mizu shinobi murmured to himself, he eyed the young Nara. He snorted, the kid did not seem all that from what he had heard from down the grapevine as they would say, "Scrawny thing, he won't be alive much longer. That's for sure."

-.-

Bonk!

"That hurt, what was that for?" Gaara sniffled holding his head in pain. He looked at Shikamaru with a tearful expression.

"I told you not to use your sand in dodgeball." Shikamaru deadpanned, he pointed at the sand that swirled around Gaara. It did so in a calm but agitated manner. "You are too dependent on your sand."

"Sorry, it does that on its own…" Gaara murmured out the apology, he dropped his hands and they hung limply at his sides. His head drooped down to avoid eye contact with his first friend.

Bonk!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Gaara head snapped up to see Kankuro lying on the ground holding his stomach in pain, Temari openly laughed at her brother clutching her sides as she did. Turning around Gaara saw Shikamaru staring at Kankuro with a bored expression. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked at him with a bored questioning look; an eyebrow raised really. "What? The moron had it coming."

"What did he do?" Gaara asked him taken aback.

"Too troublesome to explain." Shikamaru yawned, he scratched his head as he turned around to face the wall they were using to play their game. His eyes widened when he saw a ball hitting the wall and bouncing off it coming towards him.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru muttered as he flew back and landed on the hot sand with a loud groan.

Silence…

Gaara began to laugh, he fell on his bottom clutching his sides as he watched Shikamaru groan in pain from not only from the hit but also from the hot sand he landed on.

"Does this mean I win?" Temari asked no one in particular, she had collected the ball that hit Shikamaru.

"Curse you troublesome woman." Shikamaru groaned in pain.

"What was that you brat?" Temari demanded, she temporarily forgot about everything as her focus was on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stared at Temari, he only stared up at her with a challenging look. "Troublesome. Woman."

Bonk!

Temari threw the ball onto Shikamaru's stomach, which promptly flew back into her grasp.

"Gaara…you have a troublesome sister." Shikamaru wheezed out in a fetal position.

Temari shot a look at her younger brother, in response; Gaara gave a deer in the headlights look and quickly had his sand cover him in a dome-like structure.

Shikamaru lifted his head just a bit to glace around. Gaara is clearly hiding in his sand like an igloo, Kankuro is attempting to get back up and glaring at him, Temari is staring at him with a confused expression. "Is there a reason why the both of you are more or less distant from your own brother?"

Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other not knowing what to say or how to answer it without revealing too much.

"Let me guess… A classified secret?" Shikamaru deadpanned, he stood up with a groan. "Punishable by death."

"Uh…yea." Kankuro said, his brows furrowed down at the younger boy. "How did you figure that out?"

"Kankuro." Temari said warningly, she glared at her brother to shut up.

"I really hate those types of secrets." Shikamaru muttered, he stood back up and shook himself to get rid of any lingering sand on himself. "Then again, they are most enticing secrets to solve."

"What does en-tight-eng means?" Kankuro sputtered out.

Bonk!

-.-

"It appears that the Nara child has no intentions towards Gaara of any kind." Yashamaru said to Rasa, he stood a good respectable distance away from the desk.

"Are you positive about that?" Rasa said with clear dislike, the fact that a Konoha nin befriending Suna Weapon. "Has his existence been compromised?"

"No." Yashamaru said with a shake of his head. "From what Temari had told me about Shikamaru Nara, he prefers to play random games or lounge around and do nothing. He had physically hit Gaara for breaking a rule and the only thing Gaara did in response is complain about the pain."

"He didn't attack him?" Rasa said taken aback. He did not whether or not he should be furious or relieved. Furious at that fact he seemed to be losing control over Gaara and relieved that his youngest did not hurt or kill the Konoha native. The last thing he needed is a war over that complication.

"No." Yashamaru said he downplayed what had happened. The last thing he wanted is for Temari and Kankuro to be punished for being children. "If you don't mind me asking but…How come you haven't you forbade Gaara from interacting from the Nara yet?"

Rasa paused, why hasn't he? Perhaps it was the fact that Gaara has someone to interact with, someone that showed no fear or any sort of hesitation around him. The father side of him that wanted to see his son have some sort of childhood, alas he cannot be a father in this sort of situation. "The exams start tomorrow…we will see how long he will survive until then."

To be continued…

Review….please give me something to base this story off of.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

A Shadow's Touch

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"The moment you cross these doors, you are on the path on beco-"

"We know already." Shikamaru yawned as he walked passed Raido.

"We already know the consequences and the upcoming challenges, Raido-Sensei." Itachi said following Shikamaru with clear disinterest.

"If you don't mind." Kabuto smiled cheerfully, he patted Raido on the shoulder and quickly followed his teammates.

Raido stood there mouth agape, twitching excessively and total disarray, 'Do they even know how long it took me to come up a speech for this occasion? Weeks! Now they just do this!'

"This is the last team I will ever take in." Raido growled under his breath.

"That's a pity!"

"We could do better!"

"Don't listen to them, you are just a noob!"

Raido shoulders slumped down as he made his way towards his designation for all the teachers whose students were in the chunin exams. "My students have no respect for me at all…"

-.-

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Team Four had barely entered the main hall where all the chunin hopefuls had gathered up for the first portion of the exams. Due to their age and size, everyone had begun to judge them immediately.

Standing in from of Team Four is a single team of Mizu genin. The oldest is 17 and is physically imposing, tall, muscular and shark-like appearance with blue hair, bluish-grey skin, gill-like facial markings along with sharp teeth. The other two were noticeably younger than him, standing on the shark's kid left is a young lanky kid with pale skin, short spiky hair, brown eyes and very small eyebrows like his teammate he also has sharp teeth. He kept looking around the area, it was rather clear he was uncomfortable being out in the open. The last member of that team seemed to offset the intimidating factor. The remaining member had a childlike appearance and seemed to be the same age as Kabuto. With a head of messy hazel-gray hair, pink pupilless eyes, the only thing that seemed to go with that factor would be a stitch like-scar running down his left eye, unlike his teammates, who have massive swords, he is carrying a staff with a giant green flower on its end.

"Eh, just a bunch of green eared genin, Kisame." The smallest of the three waved off. "There's no game with messing around with a bunch of newbies anyway."

Team Four gave the short one a pointed look. Shikamaru was about to say something when Kabuto and Itachi both slapped their hands over his mouth to prevent him from saying anything.

"We do not want you to cause a predicament for us Shikamaru-kun." Kabuto said with a sickly sweet voice, eyebrow twitching in total annoyance.

"I prefer not to get disqualified." Itachi said with almost the same exact look as Kabuto has on his.

Shikamaru grumbled something out to his teammates.

"We are fun, we prefer to not get in trouble." Kabuto tutted him.

Shikamaru grumbled again.

"If you do not behave properly, I will tell your mother about your behavior." Itachi said bluntly, with that it caused the Nara child to shut up with a look of total freight.

"Oh it seems that the little baby is afraid of his mommy." Kisame taunted him.

"You would too." Kabuto shivered at a particular memory. "His mother could easily put the fear into anyone with a single look."

"I heard from my mother that if she hadn't hung up her vest, she would have become quite a jonin." Itachi added in about the Nara matriarch.

"When she talks, you listen." Shikamaru said, pulling Itachi's and Kabuto's hands away from his mouth to speak. "Or you will get punished for it, better do as she says."

-.-

Yoshino clicked her tongue as she stared down at a store clerk who is currently cowering in fear. If only the man had not spoken against her and the Nara Clan about the adopting Naruto Uzumaki into the clan. Since then about more or less of the village population, mostly civilians really or people that have a huge grudge against the jinchuriki in general, have been…making things difficult for the Nara clan. More so towards Yoshino, what many do not know is that she is a former Chunin hopeful Jonin before settling down. Many see her as a typical housewife. Reason for this, she hardly ever really comes out of the Nara compound.

Of course, she goes to visit her friends, the Akimichi or Yamanaka clans, not as often as she would have preferred but still. Shikaku does all the necessary shopping. Even 'till this day, Yoshino still does not know what prompted her husband to do that. Yoshino usually spends her days either cooking for her husband and boys now, tending to the deer that roamed around the Nara forest, in her gardens and perfecting remedies that have been passed down for several generations within the Nara clan.

Now, with Shikaku gone Yoshino had decided to go out and to do some shopping… Now what seemed to be a peaceful day for her went down the drain for anyone on her path that changed that.

"You are overcharging me three times the amount." Yoshino said in a tone that promised pain. She would know, Shikaku always give her the receipts to keep count of everything that happens. The shop owner attempted to come up with an excuse but quickly was silenced when Yoshino glare deepened. Things would have gotten bloodier if it weren't for Choza and Inochi wives hadn't walked by and managed to calm down the Nara Matriarch after she gave the shop owner a black eye and several broken bones.

-.-

"You want me to tell you what was written on the paper?" Shikamaru stated bluntly to the proctors of the first portion of the Chunin Exams. He sat alone in a room with three proctors surrounding him all giving him glares. Before the start of the exam, each team had received a paper and ordered to memorize what was on it. It was only a single word, simple really. Until they got separated and interrogated into confessing what was the word. "Too troublesome."

"Look at him trying to be a smartass." One of the proctors snorted with false humor.

"I have a higher IQ than the three of you combined." Shikamaru yawned, he hid a smirked with his hand as he watched all three proctors reacted just as he expected. Anger, denial and more insults that were rather pathetic. "What? That's the truth."

-.-

"Neither, Itachi-kun or Shikamaru-kun would do such thing." Kabuto said shaking his head at the notion of his teammates giving up the secret word.

"What makes you say that kid?"

"We made a deal if that whoever causes the whole team to fail would have to wear a green spandex suit along with orange leg and arm warmers for a whole month…"

"Er…"

"It's sort of an inside joke or sorts…only more humiliating and…" Kabuto trailed off with an obvious shiver. "It is truly the most terrifying things known to mankind."

-.-

"Hm…"

"Uh…"

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know…"

"Check!"

"Oi! Kid are you alright?"

Itachi stared straight ahead not moving a single muscle, he was slouched against his seat and his chest barely moved.

"Crap, is he dead?"

"We are in so much trouble!"

"Imagine if this causes a war?"

A soft snore interrupted their scrabble; all three proctors turned their heads to see Itachi snoring.

"HEY WAKE UP!" One of the proctors shoved his foot against Itachi's chair.

Itachi, for his part, only raised his head to momentarily stare at said proctor before his head drooped and the snoring continues.

"He's mocking us…" Another proctor said, ground his teeth together.

"Ain't that the truth." Itachi said under his breath.

-.-

"Finally….We are here." Shikaku said with an obvious look of fatigue. He reached towards his back and wrenched Naruto off his back. Whom had latched onto Shikaku's neck through the trek through the harsh sands and still showed no sign of letting go. "Naruto, we're here?"

"Huh?" Naruto lifted his head a bit from his adoptive father's neck. "Finally!"

Shikaku winced at the loudness of Naruto's voice but didn't remark on it. He only chuckled to himself as he watched Naruto's eyes gleam excitedly. "What do you think?"

"I wonder if they sell ramen here?"

"….Hungry already?"

"Well no duh, I'm always hungry."

To be continued…

Goodness... 


End file.
